Silver Quest
by Shining Charizard
Summary: Team Aqua, Magma, and Rocket have united with one goal: capture all the legendary Pokemon! Can 15 pure-hearted Pokemon defeat them? (AN: I found the disk! Chappy 6 up!) D
1. Taunts and Troubles

SC: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (wish I did! $__$) I do own the nickname of my Charizard though, so please don't steal it! =thoughts  
  
Chapter 1~ Taunts and Troubles  
  
"Oh will you just be quiet!"  
  
"No! I can be as loud as I WANT!!!"  
  
"Can't the two of you just get along?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Yeah! Never! Besides, what have you got to fight about? Everyone loves you, the almighty suck up."  
  
"Not true," Typhlosion retorted.  
  
"Yes true!" shouted Blaziken. "Allie likes you the most!"  
  
"That's because I was her first Pokemon ever."  
  
"Well, I was the first full-bred Pokemon she planned. All those other eggs were freak accidents!" Stormfront was yelling just as loud as Blaziken.  
  
"Calm down, Stormfront," Blaziken comforted, yet still held his temper. "It's true you were the first purposely bred Pokemon she had, but still, you're her favorite species of Pokemon! Even if you were one of those freak accident eggs she would've liked you because you're a Charizard!" Blaziken was yelling so loud now he probably ripped his vocal chords.  
  
The three fire Pokemon had been arguing for quite some time now. Or rather, Stormfront and Blaziken had been arguing around Typhlosion. Typhlosion had been with Allie since the very beginning, and he knew all about loyalty and cooperation.  
  
Stormfront was the second oldest of the three starting Pokemon there. He had been with the group long enough to learn what Typhlosion already knew; yet he didn't enforce it. Stormfront was an extremely stubborn Pokemon, and a bit vein as well.  
  
Lastly, there was Blaziken, the youngest in the group. He was about one- third the age of Stormfront, and less than one-sixteenth of Typhlosion's age. However, in a short amount of time, Blaziken had been trained to be stronger than Stormfront ever was. Still, Blaziken was moody towards his lesser rival. His quirky nature would lash out and cause arguments like this all the time.  
  
"Knock it off you three," said a voice behind them. Typhlosion turned and saw, to his relief, Halsemon standing there. Halsemon was Typhlosion's best friend, and his trainer's first hand-caught Pokemon.  
  
"Oh great, it's the bird blunder," Blaziken murmured.  
  
"Watch it there!" Halsemon snapped, ruffling her feathers and glaring at Blaziken. "I'm not the only bird around here, am I?" She smirked, eyeing Blaziken's eagle-like appearance.  
  
"At least when Allie got me she didn't name me after a Digimon!"  
  
"Allie never names her starters," Typhlosion answered, stepping into the quarrel. "And besides, have you ever seen what the real Halsemon looks like? It's awesome." Typhlosion wasn't going to let this jerk say things about his friend like that.  
  
"Here comes Mr. Valiant again," Blaziken sneered. He was about an inch from Typhlosion's face. "Always the hero. Well you know something Ty? You're going down. My stats and type combos are better than yours are. My greatest stat can take advantage of your weakest one." He shoved Typhlosion back. "You ain't living to see the day our trainer hopes for."  
  
"My, what terrible grammar," Halsemon said, shaking her head in disapproval. Typhlosion angrily turned on his flames in her direction. Startled, she fell off her perch, a lowly tree stump, landing hard on the bare earth.  
  
"You listen," Typhlosion said in a rushed whisper. "I don't need you provoking this guy. You could get hurt or disrupt the battle enough so that I get hurt, and you don't want that, now, do you?"  
  
Halsemon shook her head vigorously, her long set of head feathers swaying through the air. Typhlosion turned back to face his self-confident foe. Blaziken, who had been listening to their tete-a-tete, chose now to intervene.  
  
"Well, isn't that lovely. So touching, so pure, sentimental even. Typhlosion," Blaziken paused to chuckle a bit, "I never said anything about a battle, but since you suggested it, we'll follow your plan. You really should consider backing down. Once I crush you, your girlfriend will have no one left. She'll be alone in this world, without you to protect her. She'll spend the rest of her pathetic life living in fear of me, for when you lose, I shall let her live. Seeing the scared look on her face will brighten my day for all eternity!"  
  
By the end of Blaziken's long and boring speech, Typhlosion had sat down in the middle of the floor, turned off his flames, and begun meditating. Halsemon herself had fallen asleep, still on the ground from when Typhlosion had startled her. Blaziken sweatdropped.  
  
/Idiots! / He thought, glancing around at the two of them. He watched Halsemon sleep for awhile, lost in thought. /Pathetic/ he spat in his mind, /How incompetent they are. / For many long moments he stood in silence, eyes closed in restless hate.  
  
Typhlosion's eyes snapped open.  
  
In a rush of flames he leapt from the ground, surging with the speed and power of a runaway freight train. Right paw held high, he propelled forward with such speed that his paw became engulfed in electricity. The crackling sound of the electricity was never heard; Typhlosion had broken the sound barrier. He was a blur: a blur of raging, acid flames and pulsating electricity. At the very last instant he gave it his all, so that all the possible force could be exerted on his fist.  
  
He struck.  
  
A direct hit across Blaziken's face sent him reeling headfirst into the trunk of an aged oak. There was a sickening crunch as the tree snapped, splinters flying in all directions. Blaziken kept going even after the tree, skidding along the ground some twenty feet before slowing down to a stop.  
  
All of this happened in nearly a blink of an eye. Blaziken was on the ground before even the splinters had hit the ground. Spiked snippets of wood hurled toward Halsemon, but Typhlosion, who hadn't stopped moving, used his momentum to circle around and stopped dead in front of her. The splinters burned to ashes ten feet away from Typhlosion's location. The heat created from his intense speed and anger created a protective barrier, blocking their entry.  
  
Halsemon sat up groggily. Her eyes widened in almost fear when she saw the swirling mass of flames before her, yet something about it made her think twice. Instantly she knew it was Typhlosion, she sensed it, a presence within the back of her mind. Being together for so long had forged a connection between the two of them, as well as between the three other Pokemon their trainer had raised under Silver. She could tell you exactly where they all were at any given time.  
  
And speaking of which.  
  
She felt a strong surge; a surge which grew black as it neared.  
  
"Typhlosion!" she yelled through the flaming vortex. "Megan's coming!"  
  
"Great," Typhlosion said, although it appeared as if the flames themselves had spoken. "I'll need all the backup I can get, in case this guy really is what he's cracked up to be."  
  
"Shall I go look for him?"  
  
"No, look for the others. We'll need everyone here. Megan can find the way."  
  
"Ugh," Blaziken said as he sat up. He couldn't see anything through the haze of stars that blanketed his vision. He felt a great deal of pain in his head and shoulders. Raising one of his great, clawed hands to wipe his mouth, he found that it drew blood.  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way," Halsemon said as she beat her wings. There was a slight gust as she rose high in the air. Applying the natural speed of bird Pokemon, she flew away like a cork from a wine bottle.  
  
Blaziken was up, standing on two legs, although he barely had his balance. He watched in agony as Halsemon soared, then looked down and saw Typhlosion. Almost instantly, his fighting spirit caught up with him, and his swaggering taunts followed suit.  
  
"You think you're pretty smart, don't ya'?" Blaziken huffed, clutching his side and breathing heavily.  
  
"I think you're the smart one. All that bragging about how your high attack targets my defense, and how defense is my lowest stat? Well, it's time for a dose of your own medicine. Your lowest stat happens to be special defense, and my highest, special attack. Your conniving tricks won't work with a match up like this."  
  
"True," Blaziken hissed through clenched teeth, sweat dripping down his face. He shuddered slightly, the salty liquid stinging the wound on his jawbone. "But all of your special attacks, besides Thunderpunch, are fire moves. My, my, are we forgetting about type match-ups already?"  
  
"What's wrong with Thunderpunch?" Typhlosion shot back. He clenched his fist again, and electricity formed around his paw.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaziken feigned surprise. His expression hardened. "What's wrong is I won't fall for that again. You just got lucky." He stepped forward, and assumed his well-known fighting pose. He placed his left foot out, spread his claws wide, leaned his upper body back at the waist, then leaned forward just below the shoulders. Blaziken preferred this stance above the many others he had learned in training because it confuses the foe. Most of his body was behind the center of balance, so opponents assume his weight is on his back leg. However, he specifically learned to keep his weight forward on his left leg, so that he could launch towards his opponent quickly.  
  
Typhlosion stepped up and mimicked the pose  
  
Ka-SHIK! Ka-SHIK! Ka-SHIK!  
  
A great rustling of grass and shrubbery filled the forest, scattering the wild Pokemon who lived there. Pidgey swooped in and out among the trees, as the rustling sound grew nearer.  
  
Suddenly, a black form rushed by. It seemed to be a moving shadow given physical form. The shadow crashed through bushes and knocked over small tree seedlings, carving a path as it raced through the forest.  
  
/ Hold on Typhlosion! /  
  
The battle commenced.  
  
The two fire Pokemon clashed, raging in an epic and ferocious battle. It was a close match-up: Typhlosion had more power, yet Blaziken's tactics were menacing. Blaziken drew on the natural abilities bestowed upon the Fighting-type, throwing punches and launching kicks.  
  
Typhlosion did not have a second type to draw from, and was suffering because of it. Although his fire attacks were destructive, even to other Fire-types, he didn't have time to execute them. Blaziken was bringing on a rush of physical blows, and Typhlosion didn't have time to attack back. He spent all of his time dodging Blaziken's attacks.  
  
/ At this rate I'll be too exhausted to battle! / Thought Typhlosion, his weariness detectable on his face. Blaziken smirked profoundly. / Wait! / Typhlosion suddenly realized. / This is what he wants me to do! He's trying to tire me out! That gives me an idea. /  
  
Typhlosion kept up the dodging until Blaziken launched his weakest attack, Double Kick. He dodged the first one, then let the second one hit him squarely on the shoulder. He was knocked back, and Blaziken looked surprised.  
  
/ Good! / Thought Typhlosion over the throbbing pain in his arm. / He didn't expect me to take a hit. He's let his guard down. / Blaziken walked over to Typhlosion, towering over him with a maniacal grin across his bloody jaw.  
  
"You have lost," he whispered, and raised his fist. A glowing energy emitted from his wrists; Blaziken was preparing its best attack: Sky Uppercut. "Goodbye, friend of Allie. I shall take over where you left off."  
  
He jumped, thirty feet up, and plummeted back down. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, he realized his fate.  
  
It was a trap.  
  
Typhlosion rolled to the side with incredible speed, just as Blaziken collided with the ground. He stood, and fired a powerful Flamethrower right where Blaziken had landed. Then he too leapt up, and hit the ground full force with his feet. The resulting shock waves caused an earthquake to surge through the earth and rupture its surface. Wide fissures formed, their gaping holes leading to an unknown abyss.  
  
Typhlosion fired a few more Flamethrowers in Blaziken's direction, just to be sure that he was finished. When the dust cleared, Blaziken was lying motionless in a crater that had formed from the combined force of Earthquake and Flamethrower. Typhlosion panted and glared at Blaziken through fierce violet eyes.  
  
"It's over," he said, "I've won."  
  
Hey! It's Shining Charizard here! I hope you like my fic. I wrote it just because I wanted to have a huge story take place between all of my Pokemon. Yeah, I know I made Blaziken out to be a jerk, but in reality he's charming. ^__^ There will be more Pokemon appearing later in the fic. just wait until the next chapter! Until then, review! Bonus: If you can guess what Pokemon Megan is, I'll feature your name in one of the next chapters.  
  
Blaziken: "Why did you make me a jerk?"  
  
Typhlosion: "Where did Stormfront go?"  
  
Megan: "When do I show up?"  
  
Halsemon: "Will I find the others?"  
  
S.C.: "Why do I have a headache?"  
  
Others: ?.?  
  
S.C.: All but 1 question will be answered next chapter!  
  
Others: ^__^  
  
Blaziken: Which one?  
  
S.C.: Your question. :D  
  
Blaziken: -__-'  
  
Typhlosion: =D  
  
Stormfront: *pops in* Can I have a shrubbery?  
  
Knights Who Say Nee: Bring us a gift! We want a shrubbery! (Sorry, you probably won't get that unless you've seen the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". I recommend it!)  
  
S. C.: All right, now review! (I accept flames) 


	2. War and Words

Chapter 2~ War and Words  
  
Halsemon was searching frantically for the two remaining members of her trainer's team. Allie had divided up her Pokemon into two teams: Silver and Crystal. Silver was stronger, and Crystal was more of a have fun team. Later, she added a third team, Sapphire, onto which Blaziken had been placed.  
  
Soaring high above the treetops, Halsemon veered right, passing over a river. She circled back and traveled along the river for awhile, hoping to see signs of her friends.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Halsemon turned and saw what had caused the splash sitting on the bank of the river. She glided down and landed softly beside it.  
  
"Typhlosion's in trouble," she said. "We need to get there."  
  
"I know," was the reply.  
  
Ka-SHIK! Ka-SHIK! Ka-SHIK!  
  
The shadow was nearly there, and the distance between him and his target was dwindling rapidly. Heart pounding, beating like a drum, the shadow raced onward.  
  
/ I'm coming. /  
  
/ I know, / Typhlosion thought back, sensing his friend's presence. The current setting was a nasty one: smashed trees, cracked rocks, and the earth below them was so badly scarred you couldn't tell it was once a peaceful spot.  
  
Blaziken was still in the crater, barely breathing, barely conscious, barely alive. He was badly wounded, and he was bleeding from his right leg, left shoulder, and the jaw wound he had received earlier.  
  
Typhlosion climbed down into the crater and lifted Blaziken out. He took him to a nearby spring, and for an hour he cleaned Blaziken's injuries. Typhlosion found some aloe leaves to help disinfect the cuts, then brought in some softer, wider leaves to serve as bandages. Once all of the cuts were properly taken care of, Typhlosion placed Blaziken into the spring to soak.  
  
After a few minutes, Blaziken opened his eyes. He glanced around cautiously, then noticed that his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Trying to figure out who would have done all of this for him, Blaziken then saw the mark in the mud by the spring.  
  
It was Typhlosion's paw print.  
  
Enraged, Blaziken leapt up out of the water. He didn't care how hurt he was; he was going to get revenge on Typhlosion. He went back through the woods until he found the place where he and Stormfront had originally been arguing.  
  
There, he found the small knapsack Allie had given to him. Inside were five Pokeballs, round and shining from the light of the noon sun. Blaziken grinned. He knew he could use these balls to his advantage.  
  
The whole point of Allie giving the bag to Blaziken was to get some extra practice. He was to train throughout the day, and if he ever needed any extra help, he could use one of her Sapphire Pokemon.  
  
Blaziken eyed the deep-azure gemstone that was embedded into the top of the Pokeball. Spinning it on one finger, much like a basketball player, he whistled coldly and tossed the Pokeball up into the air. With a rush of shimmering white light, a Pokemon emerged. It raised its long, shadow-black body up, and when it spoke the words spilled out of its fanged mouth.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"I want you to help me crush Typhlosion."  
  
"Where could he be?" Halsemon cried, scanning the forest for signs of movement. There was only one member left to find, and he was definitely the hardest.  
  
"He's probably already there," said a blue creature on Halsemon's back.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He and Megan are brothers, just as you and I are sisters."  
  
Halsemon understood, and turned toward the battlefield.  
  
"This is perfect."  
  
Blaziken was pacing back and forth, eyeing the spectacular new army he had assembled. He had let out every Pokemon that was in the bag, and as he studied he listed their names.  
  
"Seviper, Swellow, Manectric, Tropius, Flygon," he announced standing up straight and tall, acting like a genuine war general. "You have been called here today to serve my purpose: to annihilate Typhlosion!" He paused to allow his troops to cheer. Not one of them said a word.  
  
"With all do respects, I really don't think we should be doing this," said a blue, white, and red bird Pokemon. He had two long, tapered feathers for a tail, and with their red coloring he looked absolutely enraged. "We should not be doing this to our trainer's favorite Pokemon. No Pokemon deserves all of this just for winning one battle."  
  
"Silence Falco!" Blaziken snapped, causing the young Swellow to recoil in terror. "You will obey me! Your so called "trainer" has given you to me to command at my will! You shall not deprive me of my ultimate goal, my destiny! That goes for all of you! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
It was more of a demand than a question. The Pokemon in the middle of the line, a normally sweet Manectric, backed away from the tyrant before her.  
  
"What's this? You're not scared of me, are you Thundra? You never have been before. I suppose you don't like my new attitude, do you? That appalls me so much, for it is this attitude that will bring about Typhlosion's comeuppance!"  
  
"Never," sneered Slipher, the Seviper with which Blaziken had spoken before. "I am second in command when it comes to the Sapphire Pokemon, and I will not allow such dictatorship."  
  
"You have no power over me," Blaziken snarled, grabbing Slipher by her large fangs. "I am your master. No questions asked. If you chose to defy me, the tooth fairy will pay you a visit."  
  
Slipher shuddered. No, not her precious fangs! She was nothing without them! She spoke roughly through Blaziken's clawed fists.  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
"Good. Now is everyone ready?" Blaziken demanded of his audience.  
  
Falco looked enraged but said nothing. Thundra was still quaking in fear. The two remaining Pokemon, a Tropius and Flygon named Razorfon and Furaigon, looked down at the ground. Slipher slithered back into line and turned to face Blaziken.  
  
"We're ready sir."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Typhlosion sat alone, wondering what had happened to Blaziken. He stared deeply into the spring water, admiring its adamant purity. His reflection gazed back at him, and his bright violet eyes seemed full of worry.  
  
/ What could have caused Blaziken to go so foul? / thought Typhlosion as he watched his own swirling face. He sat full of wonder for a long time, until a distant sound made him stand bolt upright.  
  
It was the sound of marching.  
  
It was war.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the same time, Megan too froze. He had felt rather than heard the sound of marching at his ears. Through their connection, Megan was able to hear anything Typhlosion could, and the pounding of the drums of war filled his senses and sent a chill down his spine.  
  
/ No! This is too soon. At this rate, I won't make it! /  
  
~*~*~  
  
Halsemon jerked out of her flight pattern. She had heard a twinge of panic surge through her, a feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
Something big was about to happen.  
  
She flew faster towards her goal.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere, in a similar predicament with Megan, a new Pokemon who was racing through the forest stopped. It's velvet-like lilac fur reflected splotches of sunlight that were filtering through the trees. He did not hear anything. He had stopped due to a different reason.  
  
Each of the five Pokemon had different sorts of links with each other. Megan's was to hear what the others heard. Halsemon's: to feel what the others felt. For this Pokemon it was different. He could read the minds of the other four, and had stopped because of a mental impulse he had felt. In his mind Typhlosion "spoke":  
  
/ That marching.Blaziken is hoping for war! That fool! What does he think this will accomplish? All I know is that if the others don't show up in time, I'm done for. /  
  
The lilac Pokemon listened to this thought, then broadcasted it to Megan and the others. Of course, he knew Megan would be going. After all, they were brothers, and he knew him better than anyone.  
  
After pausing for a brief moment in the reflected sunlight, the mysterious Pokemon took off running.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Typhlosion was still standing by the spring mentally preparing himself for this fight. He could easily take Blaziken's troops if he was at full health, but his energy had been drained in the previous match.  
  
Typhlosion knew he couldn't survive a death match like this. He sat on the ground, turned on his flames with an uprising burst of energy, and focused his mind on one simple message.  
  
/ They have almost arrived. My energy is dangerously low. I speculate that he has all of Sapphire with him. I don't think I can take all of them at once. If Blaziken himself battles me, I know I will not survive. /  
  
The other four Pokemon listened from their faraway posts as Typhlosion ended his message:  
  
/ The war of Silver and Sapphire has begun. /  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: Wow! So thrilling! What a lovely cliffhanger! More action in the next chapter!  
  
Blaziken: WHY AM I SUCH A JERK?!?  
  
Typhlosion: Will I survive?  
  
Megan: Will I make it?  
  
Halsemon: You still haven't said which Pokemon I'm carrying or what the mysterious Pokemon in the forest was!  
  
SC: They come in later! It adds to the suspense!!!  
  
Halsemon: -_-'  
  
Stormfront: I still want a shrubbery!  
  
Knights of Nee: Shrubbery! Shrubbery!  
  
SC: -_-'  
  
Blaziken: I WANNA' KNOW WHY I'M A JERK!!!  
  
SC: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER! STOP ASKING OR I'LL KILL YOU OFF THE STORY!!! Blaziken: ;.;  
  
SC: Just kidding. I would never do that.  
  
Blaziken: ^__^  
  
SC: So fans! Keep reviewing and I'll work to get the rest up! 


	3. Arrivals and Adventures

SC: I don't own Pokemon.*sigh* I do own all the nicknames of my Pokemon though. ^__^  
  
This is the chapter where all of the mystery Pokemon are revealed, including three who haven't appeared yet! Plus, at the end of the chapter, the main plot line is revealed. (The whole point of this fic is not to fight!) Prepare for the ultimate battle!  
  
Warning: This is a very long chapter. Sorry, I'm just a wordy kind of person. ^__^  
  
Chapter 3~ Arrivals and Adventures  
  
They came.  
  
Out through the bushes they crashed. Typhlosion found himself facing six fearsome Pokemon. Blaziken was standing in front of the line, flanked on both sides by two more Pokemon: Slipher and Thundra on the left, and Falco and Razorfon on the right. Furaigon was hovering just above Blaziken.  
  
"So," Blaziken said, glaring down at his prey, "I have finally found you. You really weren't that hard to find."  
  
The five Pokemon advanced on Typhlosion; leaning forward and making themselves look more threatening. They looked as though they might have attacked had not Blaziken held up his hand.  
  
"No. It is I who must defeat this oaf and establish my rein of power." He might as well have been using Glare attack: the look he gave his lackeys made them all shudder with terror.  
  
Typhlosion used the opportunity to speak out. "Why did you join him? Can you not see that he will oppress you once he does defeat me?"  
  
Slipher looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "We have to obey. Allie put him in charge of us for the day." She gave Typhlosion a look of pity.  
  
"I understand," Typhlosion comforted, giving way to a fraction of a smile on Slipher's face.  
  
"Enough of the nobility," Blaziken huffed. "On to the battlefield."  
  
The seven of them went back to the site of the original battle. The large crater Typhlosion had created earlier was still there, with an imprinted silhouette of Blaziken in the middle.  
  
"This is it Typhlosion. I'm gonna' do to you what you did to me." Blaziken flexed his muscled ruthlessly, and once again assumed his deadly fighting pose.  
  
Typhlosion was breathing heavily, and in a lot of pain, yet he knew that he must do this task. He posed.  
  
Blaziken charged.  
  
Typhlosion didn't have enough time or energy to get out of the way. He stood and braced himself for impact, knowing that this was the end. Blaziken was nearly upon him, claws wide, teeth bared, eyes glaring. He jumped, and just when he was about to connect, he stopped.  
  
Blaziken was frozen in mid-air.  
  
Just floating directly in front of Typhlosion. There was a faintly glowing purple outline around him, suspending him from gravity. Blaziken squirmed and fidgeted, but he couldn't get down nor move at all.  
  
Ka-SHIK!  
  
A shadow burst out of the bushes and collided with Blaziken directly into his stomach. Blaziken couldn't dodge the attack, and he cried out in pain. The shadow turned and raced towards the five soldiers, now a black blur, and tackled them fiercely.  
  
Typhlosion smiled. "I thought you'd never show up, Megan."  
  
The blur pivoted and raced towards Typhlosion, stopping just in front of him. Its edges became more solid as it slowed down, making it look less and less like a shadow. Once it had fully stopped, it opened its eyes and looked up at Typhlosion.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're okay," he said. Megan turned towards Blaziken once more, his golden rings aglow. He had never sounded so angry in his life.  
  
"How DARE you take us for fools! You should never have challenged us Blaziken! You thought you would get a simple one-on-one fight eh? Well that's never the case. You're dealing with a one on-five-there, buster." Megan's blood-red eyes were even redder with hatred.  
  
Blaziken was thunderstruck. / How could he just appear out of no where? There wasn't enough time for Halsemon to tell him, and Typhlosion couldn't have either, so how.? /  
  
He continued to struggle, trying to free himself from the purple light. Megan growled and yelled up at the open sky:  
  
"Turn up the power brother!"  
  
Instantly, the purple light grew brighter. Its intensity doubled, tripled, quadrupled every second. Blaziken was screaming in agony, doubling over in pain. Megan stepped up and focused, the glowing ring on his forehead sparkling even brighter. He let out a roar and the built up energy escaped, engulfing Blaziken. His golden light combined with the purple one and became so bright there was nothing visible where Blaziken once stood. Only his agonizing, bloodcurdling screams could be heard.  
  
"That's enough!" Typhlosion hollered, not wanting to hear those screams again. Megan's rings stopped glowing, and the golden light faded. The purple light diminished, dwindling down until there was nothing left. Blaziken dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
He was breathing heavily, and twitching slightly as the echo of pain overshadowed him. Blaziken spoke in barely more than a hushed whisper, "Attack them you fools!"  
  
Slipher and the others were hesitant, but then they surged forward as one. Heading straight for Typhlosion, they screeched and hollered like Indian warriors on the attack.  
  
GURGLE-GURGLE-SPLOOSH!  
  
A wide, fast-moving stream of water spilled down from an unknown location above them. It blocked the advancing Pokemon from reaching their target.  
  
Typhlosion looked up just as the water stopped and a light blue Pokemon leaped down from Halsemon's back. With a thud she turned and fired another Water Gun. The other Pokemon scattered, trying to avoid her aim.  
  
"Great timing Halsemon!" Typhlosion called up to her as she flew down to land. "I knew you'd find Quagsire in time."  
  
"How could she not find me? We're like sisters!" Quagsire said, happily wagging its rounded tail.  
  
"Now we're all here," Megan said, and called out again to the open air. "Alright! You can stop hiding now! The sneak attack's over and we're all here!"  
  
There was a shimmer of silver and lilac as a slender Pokemon emerged from behind a tree. It walked over to join Megan and the others, yet it was so smooth and refined it seemed to glide just above the ground.  
  
"Thanks for backing me up Espeon," Typhlosion said, awed by his splendid battle performance.  
  
"Anytime," he replied. His voice seemed to ring through the air like a freshly played flute melody upon the wind. "'Twas only a simple Psychic attack. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."  
  
"I would do that for anybody." Typhlosion's reply made Espeon smile, his eyes shining like heavenly lavender diamonds.  
  
The battle was evenly matched, five on five. Two sets of Pokemon formed rows, facing each other about twenty feet apart. All of Hades was about to break lose when Typhlosion suddenly yelped in pain. He staggered, then collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Typhlosion! What's wrong buddy?" Megan asked, dismayed. "I don't think I've quite recovered from that last battle," he choked. "You'll have to fight without me." When Megan gave him a look of shock he continued, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. The four of you combined are almost indomitable. Teach these youngins' what it's really all about." He grinned, even though his side felt like he had been stabbed.  
  
Megan nodded, then turned to face the battlefield. Sparks flew between their eyes until everything was still and tense, like a rubber band about to be shot.  
  
Let's just say someone fired it.  
  
Halsemon flew up above the battle, wanting to avoid as much contact as possible and swoop in unexpectedly. However, Falco and Furaigon followed her into the air and chased after her. They pulled off some stunning combinations of Falco's Aerial Ace and Furaigon's Faint Attack. Halsemon had to dodge each time as they popped in and out of sight.  
  
Back on the ground, each Pokemon had chosen another to battle. Quagsire was battling with Slipher, Espeon was ravaging Razorfon, and Megan was having an all out melee with Thundra.  
  
Slipher reared her black head and attempted to use Poison Fang on Quagsire. She struck, landing a hit on her tail. Quagsire looked at Slipher expectantly and blinked, not feeling a thing.  
  
/ What? This was supposed to devastate her! / Slipher thought frantically.  
  
Quagsire merely grinned, and leapt up into the air, Slipher still attached to her tail. She landed on the ground with a thud, creating another Earthquake attack, just as Typhlosion had done. Slipher was sent reeling from the shock waves and landed in a heap next to Blaziken. She had been knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Razorfon had stopped tackling Espeon and frozen in its tracks. He lowered his head, and the leaves on his back began to glow, particles of light gathering on them. Espeon thought quickly of a way to lessen the attack. He turned to Quagsire.  
  
"Hey Quagsire! You're done battling, so why don't you help me?" Espeon cried. Quagsire studied the situation quickly and carefully before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Use Rain Dance!"  
  
Quagsire closed her eyes and put her arms out in front of her. What came next was probably the cheesiest dance you've ever seen. She waved her arms around stupidly and performed odd movements with her feet.  
  
"Quagsire! Quagsire! Quag Quag Quagsire! Quagsire! Quagsire! Quag Quag Quagsire!" she chanted in the native tongue of Pokemon.  
  
Almost instantly, rain clouds began to form in the sky, and soon after a heavy downpour of water rushed over them. Not a moment too soon for Espeon, because right then Razorfon fired a Solarbeam straight at him. He didn't even try to dodge, and the feeble flashlight of sunshine faded away quickly.  
  
Razorfon was taken aback by their teamwork, and Espeon chose to fire a powerful Psybeam. Rocks shattered as the beam of rainbow energy rushed past, surging forward and applying a critical hit to Razorfon. He too was knocked out. Team Silver was 0 for 2.  
  
Megan was not doing nearly so well. Quagsire's Rain Dance was helping Thundra, making her electric attacks devastating. She let lose a Thunder attack, and with the rain raising its accuracy it struck Megan hard.  
  
Halsemon was still fighting one-on-two, still dodging Falco and Furaigon's swift barrages. She could see Megan below her, paralyzed by the Thunder attack. This gave Halsemon a brilliant notion. Between dodges she flew until she was directly above Thundra. There she hovered, waiting for her foes to take the bait.  
  
Falco took the opportunity and charged for Halsemon. Below, Thundra was about to use another Thunder attack on Megan. Halsemon dodged Falco just as Thundra unleashed the attack. The lightning bolt came down from the sky, but it never reached Thundra. It collided with Falco in midair and blasted him to the ground. He gave an almighty wheeze before fainting.  
  
Furious about losing his partner, Furaigon fired a powerful Dragonbreath at Halsemon while she wasn't looking. It struck her in the back and knocked her out of the air. She hit the ground with a thud. Halsemon wasn't knocked out, but she had been tired out to the point where battling would be pointless.  
  
Blaziken had been watching the squall for quite some time now, and chose to rummage around in the knapsack where the Pokeballs were originally. Inside he found three Full Restores and a Max Revive. He used a Full Restore on himself, and the Max Revive on Slipher. Then he got up and jumped into the battle between Thundra and Megan.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Thundra demanded, afraid that Blaziken would take the glory from her match. Blaziken merely smirked and used the second Full Restore on her. After that he leaped high into the air and aimed the last of the Full Restores at Furaigon. The remedies took effect and rejuvenated their energy.  
  
Shocked, Quagsire, Espeon, and a badly injured Megan faced four fully recovered Pokemon, including Blaziken himself. It seemed like the end for them all, and Blaziken stepped forth with his acceptance speech.  
  
"Well, it seems that all your valiant efforts have been in vain," he sneered, towering above them with strength and pride. "Your leader has fallen, and your friend has been downed from the skies."  
  
"Not true." Three Pokemon turned to face Typhlosion, who had courageously stood up from his location and joined his teammates, despite his injuries. A rustling of feathers met their ears as Halsemon came into the fray. She smiled at them, and they saw the scorched feathers on her wings and back. She could not fly.  
  
"Ha!" Blaziken chortled. "You think your righteousness will prevail over me, just like in the movies. I've already won, and you know it! The Silver Five have lost their first battle."  
  
"You may defeat us as individuals," Typhlosion said, his eyes filled with the same kind of rage as the swirling flames on his back. "But you will never defeat our unified hearts!" Lightning from the storm crashed overhead as he spoke.  
  
"Very well." Blaziken seemed not the least bit moved by Typhlosion's speech. "I shall make a note to remove whatever hearts you have once you're destroyed. Attack!" he commanded, and raised his fist into the air.  
  
RASHOAR!!!  
  
A courageous roar louder than the storm itself filled the dark sky. Blaziken and his troops halted instantly, and searched the heavens for whatever had made the sound.  
  
KA-FOOSH!  
  
A river of fire, strong enough to survive the heavy downpour of water, rushed from the sky and blasted the ground between the two sides. A dark, red-orange form flew past and landed heavily, causing the ground to shake. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, shedding some light upon the awkward scene.  
  
Five Pokemon, three of them injured, were across from four ready-to-go Pokemon, and all nine of them were in shock from what they had seen. There was another Pokemon in their midst. It was Stormfront. They saw a young girl leap off of his back and three Pokeballs flash in her hands.  
  
"Let's teach these newbies a lesson, shall we?" she yelled through a smirk and tossed the three crystalline balls into the air.  
  
A rush of diamond light filled their vision as the Pokeballs released their contents. Even before the Pokemon had fully emerged, the girl was giving them orders:  
  
"Use whatever moves you want to take 'em down!"  
  
"La-a-a!"  
  
"Eee-eee!"  
  
"CUNE!!!"  
  
Various attacks were directed at Blaziken's war party, including an Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, and Aurora Beam. Blaziken was knocked back, and whatever was left of his troops was KO'd.  
  
"What.how.who attacked us?" Blaziken questioned.  
  
When the smoke had cleared, in front of Blaziken's fallen army was a Lanturn, a Lapras, and a rather ferocious looking Suicune. All three looked ready to annihilate, especially with the rain raising their fighting power.  
  
The girl spoke up again. "Blaziken! How dare you cause such a ruckus while I'm away! I told you to train, not to conquer the world!"  
  
Blaziken looked at the ground sadly, and Typhlosion and the others all smiled. Allie continued chewing out Blaziken: "You ignorant rookie! I've trained you to behave better than that! You deserve to be punished! I should put you in the PC for awhile!"  
  
Blaziken looked up in shock. / No! / He screamed in his mind. / Not the PC! Noooooo! / Pokemon in the PC were sent to Professor Birch's research lab in Littleroot Town. Professor Birch was an incompetent slack-off loser, who never took care of the Pokemon he was in charge of and always spent the day out researching with his daughter, May.  
  
"I would be enforcing this," Allie went on, "but I have terrible news and we all need to hear it."  
  
Typhlosion, the other Silver Pokemon, and Stormfront looked up. They knew when Allie was serious and when she was not. Suicune as well looked worried. Layla and Lanturn looked ready to have some fun in the rain. Blaziken didn't care, and the rest of the Pokemon there were still knocked out.  
  
"I think we should all rest up a bit before we discuss what's going on," Allie decided after eyeing her Pokemon's various injuries. Typhlosion nodded in agreement, and with that Allie returned all of her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, hopped on Stormfront, and flew away to the nearest Pokemon center.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And now, a short intermission from SC!  
  
SC: Who-wee! That was a long chapter! And it's not over yet! I'll try to keep it short and simple while Allie explains the trouble to the others, but there's so much to tell, I might not be able to.  
  
Here's a recap for anyone who doesn't quite understand yet:  
  
As to where Stormfront went, he went off to find Allie, who is the trainer of all 15 of the Pokemon I've mentioned.  
  
Layla is the nickname of the Lapras that came in a few paragraphs ago. Lanturn and Suicune were with her. All three of them are under the Crystal category.  
  
With this category thing, it's mainly so I can refer to the different groups of Pokemon without naming them all.  
  
The Silver category consists of Typhlosion, Halsemon the Pidgeot, Megan the Umbreon, Espeon, and Quagsire.  
  
Stormfront is not officially in a group, but for this story he is with Silver. Stormfront is a Charizard. I hope you knew that at least.  
  
Crystal only has three Pokemon: Layla the Lapras, Lanturn, and Suicune. There are only three because the others I normally have don't fit the story purpose or are duplicates. (If you really want to know, I have another Typhlosion and Pidgeot, plus a Houndoom.)  
  
Sapphire has Blaziken, Slipher the Seviper, Falco the Swellow, Thundra the Manectric, Razorfon the Tropius, and Furaigon the Flygon.  
  
Don't ask about the nicknames, they have sentimental value. ^__^  
  
Yes, I know some of the names aren't gender coordinated (look at Megan!), but for most of them, I caught and named them before I noticed their genders.  
  
Just so you know ahead of time, the main characters for this story are the six Silver Pokemon, Suicune, and Blaziken. The others are sort of minor characters, but will be important later.  
  
Finally, for the Blaziken/jerk thing, that's explained at the very end of the chapter. (Ha, now you have to read it all! ^__^)  
  
That's all I have to recap, so from now on, pay attention! I have to summarize everything for y'all! (Just kidding. Now on with the story.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once everyone had been returned to full health, Stormfront flew all of them, still inside their Pokeballs, to Allie's well hidden secret base. After they were all inside the rustic tree house, they sat down comfortably on her Fire Blast mat and prepared for the worst.  
  
"Okay everyone," Allie said to all fifteen of her comrades, "the news I have is very grim indeed. A friend of mine uses Pokemon like spies for finding out hidden clues and catching crooks. This morning, after y'all had been let out to train, he contacted me and told me of a major operation he had discovered.  
  
"As you know, Team Rocket has no executive power in Hoenn, and that two other teams, Aqua and Magma, have it under their control. Apparently, Giovanni had this scheme that would give him control over the world, but he couldn't pull it off alone. He contacted Archie of Team Aqua, who in turn contacted the leader of Team Magma. Eventually, they decided to work together to achieve their goal."  
  
"Are you saying," Typhlosion inquired suddenly, "that all three of them have united?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is true, Typhlosion," Allie replied sternly.  
  
"What exactly is their goal?" Suicune asked.  
  
"It's a very sinister one indeed. They have decided," Allie paused dramatically, "to capture every legendary Pokemon in existence."  
  
There was a unified chorus of gasps that went around the room. Typhlosion and Suicune leapt up.  
  
"This is serious! They could control the whole world with that kind of power!" Typhlosion roared.  
  
"There could be lives at stake!" Suicune yelled.  
  
"That's why he told me first. We're to meet him tomorrow at a secret location that I cannot tell you about right now. We'll have to leave immediately if we're to get there on time." Allie said, getting up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Does your friend just expect us to believe that we'll find a way to stop these guys?" Blaziken hollered. "I mean, why pick us over another trainer's Pokemon?"  
  
"Because we have an advantage. We have something they're looking for." Allie smirked as she thought of their luck. "We have one of the legendaries."  
  
All eyes in the room turned to face Suicune. Suicune looked down. He had chosen Allie to be his master, and now understood the responsibility that was bestowed upon him as a Pokemon of legend.  
  
"Aha, so I'm like live bait aren't I?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Not exactly. I'll explain the rest when we get there. For now, all of you go back into your Pokeballs. We have a long journey ahead. Stormfront, go step outside so we can take off quickly.  
  
Stormfront nodded and went outside to wait while Allie busied herself with getting her partners back into their Pokeballs. Once all were in but one, she turned to face Blaziken, who was the last one left. "What caused you to become so mental today?"  
  
Blaziken eyed the ground for a moment, then said in a rushed manner, "You always talk about Typhlosion and the others. Typhlosion this, Megan that, blah, blah, blah. It gets rather depressing after awhile!"  
  
Allie smiled a little before returning him to his Pokeball. She stuffed the Pokeballs, some recovery items, and her trusty Acro Bike into her bag before grabbing a set of keys and rushing out of the base.  
  
Once outside, she locked the door to her secret base and jumped onto Stormfront's back. She turned back and stared at her lovely abode for a moment, wondering how long it would be until she saw it again. She sighed, then nudged Stormfront in the side, and together they took off into the horizon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: AAAH! WHAT A HORRIBLE SCHEME! STUPID TEAM ROCKET!!!  
  
Suicune: Yeah, that is a pretty evil plot. I'm ashamed!  
  
Blaziken: . IT WAS JUST JEALOSY? That's why I was a jerk? That's stupid.  
  
SC: I know. I was originally going to have you be brainwashed by Team Rocket, but that would be silly. ^__^  
  
Suicune: I hope my legendary friends will be okay.  
  
Typhlosion: Only one person knows.  
  
SC: ^__^ *not telling*  
  
Others: -_-'  
  
Layla and Lanturn: *asleep* Zzzz.  
  
SC: -_-'  
  
Megan: Hey! It's not her fault she writes long chapters!  
  
SC: I'm just a very detailed author! *is hurt*  
  
Layla and Lanturn: Just kidding! We just got in the story! We won't fall asleep as long as we're in it!  
  
Stormfront: You're turning me into a pack mule! All I do is carry Allie around on my back! You should at least give me a shrubbery for the trouble!  
  
Knights Who Say Nee: Wait! We're now no longer the Knights Who Say "Nee!" We are now the Knights Who Say "Ekkie Ekkie Ekkie Ekkie Puh-kang ZOOT-poing grumble, grumble, grumble."  
  
Pokemon: -_-'  
  
SC: ^__^ Ha, I love those guys!  
  
Blaziken: Anyways.  
  
Suicune: On with closing the chapter.  
  
SC: Oh yeah! The chapter's over. There! Now Review and Wait for the next chapter! 


	4. Travels Abroad

SC: Aha! There you are. I've been looking for you. See? Another new chappie! Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 3 up; I wrote it in about an hour and a half, but I was out of town for a week, and I'm only on during the weekends anyway.  
  
AAAH! NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK OUT TODAY! *writhes with excitement* I preordered it, too.  
  
Pokemon: GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
SC: Fine! *storms out of the room, slams door, and begins typing*  
  
Chapter 4 - Travels Abroad  
  
It was late at night, or early in the morning, however you want to look at it. The stars were bright, many-faceted jewels against the inky black sky. A light mist was hanging delicately in the air, and a gentle breeze chilled their surroundings as Allie flew on Stormfront's back.  
  
The two of them had been traveling for a while now, passing over the vast lands of Hoenn. They flew from Allie's secret base in a mountain forest, over the fiery peak of Mount Chimney, across the bone-dry Sandstorm Desert, and past a small meadow where it was raining. The rain followed them as they came to another forest, southwest of Fortree City, although it was much larger than the forest by the mountains. Stormfront landed softly alongside a river which ran through the forest, and Allie hopped off of his back to get a drink.  
  
"We should rest here for a while," Allie said to Stormfront, who had taken cover from the rain under a small tree. "We're nearing the ocean, and there are no stops until we get across."  
  
"Right," Stormfront huffed, slightly annoyed by having to fly first through the rain, then over an entire ocean. Oh, how he despised the water. Stormfront's feelings must have shown on his face, for Allie grinned and stuck her hand in the water.  
  
"What's the matter Stormfront, don't you like water?" she taunted playfully, bringing her hand out of the river and splashing some water on her friend.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, dodging the wisps of water. "I thought we were supposed to be resting."  
  
"We are," said Allie, sighing a little and feeling a bit disappointed. "Let's not waste any more valued rest time." Stormfront agreed, and together they rested for approximately thirty minutes. After that, Allie signaled that it was time to get moving, so once again Stormfront flew through the rain.  
  
Much to Stormfront's pleasure, the rain lightened as they got closer to Lilycove City. They were only a few miles away from the seaside metropolis, and the subtle fragrance of the salty ocean breeze lifted their spirits as they flew.  
  
"We're almost there," Allie said to her Pokemon as the wind speed picked up. "This wind is coming across the ocean, and it's a strong breeze at that, so we've got to be close."  
  
"Look! There's the Poke-Mart Super Center!" Stormfront cried, pointing to a skyscraper on the horizon.  
  
"Fly towards it, Stormfront," Allie said, leaning forward on his back. "I know of a place we can stop nearby, and it is absolutely freezing out here!"  
  
"Right," Stormfront replied, and sped up. Soon they were directly above the heart of the city, and the city's lights reflected into their eyes.  
  
"Land here," Allie said as they were over the Pokemon Center, and Stormfront swooped towards the building. A sudden, backward tug on his horns made him rear up and out of his flight pattern, and he turned back to look at his trainer.  
  
"What was that for?" he said roughly, massaging his head.  
  
"Not the Pokemon Center, there! That small hotel across the street," Allie whispered and pointed to a run-down building.  
  
"You should have said that in the first place!" Stormfront growled, then downward he spiraled through the night air. He landed with a soft thud, not wanting to wake the townspeople from their sleep.  
  
"Alright," Allie said sternly, getting off Stormfront's back. "Try to keep a straight face when we're in there. I know the guy who runs this inn, and he doesn't ask too many questions as long as you don't look suspicious. Think you can handle it?"  
  
Stormfront nodded quickly, and followed his master up to the door. An old sign hung loosely above the entrance, and in peeling green letters he read, " COVE LILY MOTEL. Remember us as Cove Lily of Lilycove." Allie stepped cautiously up to the door, and then rhythmically knocked seven times, as if performing a secret code.  
  
Shortly thereafter the sounds of rustling feet met their ears from behind the door, followed by the melodic ringing of a set of keys. There was a loud click as the door opened, and Stormfront's eyes fell upon those of the man who must be the innkeeper.  
  
The man wasn't the best-looking one you've seen: his black hair was matted and streaked with gray, to match his short mustache and beard. He wasn't very tall, only slightly shorter than Allie and close to a foot less than Stormfront. His arms and legs, however, looked like they had once been thick with muscle, but now they were full of flab. He looked a lot like a sailor gone to seed, and there was definitely some extra weight that wasn't there in his youth. The man's eyes were black, with a light haze over them, like he had just woken up.  
  
"Sorry Petey," Allie said with a slight smile. "We didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"Who're you?" Petey asked, squinting through the dark, trying to recognize the face of the girl before him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, and brought his hand down on her shoulder. "Allie! It's been a long time since ah've seen ya'." He spoke with an overly southern accent, and in a rather loud voice. "Come in! Come in!" he hollered, and pulled Allie in by the shoulder, Stormfront following along hesitantly.  
  
"Sit down! Sit down!" Petey cried, and more or less shoved down onto a raggedy couch. "By golly, I didn' expect to see you this early, or even at all! What brings ya' down to my 'umble establishment at this hour?"  
  
"Well, gee, I guess it's because." Allie trailed off, thinking of a liable excuse for being this early.  
  
"I thought you said this guy didn't ask questions," Stormfront whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"He doesn't," Allie muttered back. "Just watch."  
  
"Leapin' Linoones! Y'all two are actin' like a bunch o' Whismurs o'er there! Whatchya' whisperin' 'bout?" Petey cried through a lot of accent.  
  
"Oh! Well, my trusty Charizard, Stormfront, is just telling me that he's hungry. That's why we're here, actually; we're traveling to Mossdeep City, and we needed to get something to eat before we crossed the ocean," Allie lied quickly.  
  
"Well why didn' y'all say that in the first place? I'll whip up a batch o' me best stew! Follow me to the kitchen!" he yelled, and literally dragged Allie off of the couch and through a set of swinging double doors.  
  
"Sit here," he huffed, a bit tired from pulling Allie along, and pointed to a small wooden table. She sat, and motioned for Stormfront to join her.  
  
"Now, do ya' have any other Pokemon with ya'? 'Cause if ya' do, ah'll make some stew fer them too."  
  
"Uh, nope! Just me and my Charizard." Allie said, putting on a fake grin.  
  
"Alright. Now, let's see, that'll be the super-duper stew for two." Petey said, but suddenly he cut off. "Great horny Politoeds! I left the TV on in my room! Y'all folks just hang on a minute; I'll be right back." He dashed off through the swinging doors. The sound of footsteps could be heard traveling up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Alright," Allie said once he was gone, "time for phase two."  
  
"What do you mean 'phase two?'" Stormfront said, but Allie only held up her finger and got up from the table.  
  
"Just wait. I'll show you. Phase one was getting into the kitchen," Allie added, heading behind the counter and grabbing a crate of food. She brought it back to the table and set it down.  
  
"Now help me open it," Allie instructed, and Stormfront used a minute Flamethrower along the edge of the wooden crate, burning off the protective seal. Allie pried up the edge and found that the crate was full of delicious fruits. Apples, bananas, and watermelons just to name a few.  
  
"Okay. And now, the main event!" Allie cried, and pulled a Pokeball out of her backpack. One by one she let all fourteen Pokemon out, until the room they were in looked less like a kitchen and more like a zoo.  
  
Several of the Pokemon were half asleep, barely able to keep awake. Layla and Lanturn actually were asleep, snoozing softly on the floor. Suicune, Typhlosion, Halsemon, and Megan managed to stay wide-awake, as if they were expecting something to happen.  
  
"Where are we?" Megan asked, glaring at the small kitchen they were in. " And why does it smell like salt in here?"  
  
"Because we're at the beach. We're in a motel in Lilycove City, and I sneaked you in so we could get a bite to eat." Allie showed off the box of fruit. She picked up an apple and tossed it to Megan, who stood up on his back legs and caught it between his paws. "Eat up; this is our breakfast and we still have a long way to go."  
  
Gradually, all of the Pokemon woke up and ate, wolfing down the fruit. Stormfront approached Allie and asked through a bite of banana, "Why hasn't Petey come down? It doesn't take that long to turn off a TV."  
  
"No, it doesn't. But Petey is a TV addict. He can't leave the room if there's one on. He just loves his sports, and that's how I knew we'd be able to do this," Allie replied, waving her arm at the feeding frenzy behind her. "Alright!" she called to the room. "Enough eating! We've got to get going, so grab a spare apple if you think you'll want something later." The Pokemon shuffled about, finishing the last of their fruit and moving over towards Allie.  
  
"Okay, back to your Pokeballs. We still have a ways to go, but I'll let you out as soon as we get there," Allie said, pulling out a Pokeball from her bag. "Who wants more sleep?" she called, holding the Pokeball up. A few of the Pokemon nodded slowly, their fatigue catching up with them. Allie removed all of the Pokeballs from her bag and started returning her Pokemon to them.  
  
Once they were all inside, Allie led Stormfront into the main room where they had been earlier. They crept towards the front door, and opened it slowly. It creaked loudly, and Petey's voice met them from upstairs.  
  
"Get that sucker! Don't let him tackle you like that! Put it in the net!" he hollered without noticing the creak.  
  
"What sport does he watch? Football or soccer?" Stormfront asked.  
  
"Neither. He watches professional fishing," Allie said grinning.  
  
"Oh," said Stormfront stiffly, trying not to laugh. The two of them went outside, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
"Let's go," Allie said, and got on Stormfront's back. Stormfront flapped his wings and took off, leaving the quaint city behind them and flying towards the open sea in front them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been over an hour since Allie and Stormfront had left the Cove Lily Motel, and they were now far out above the sea. Except for a few rocks and sandbars, there was no land within sight. Time passed as they flew, and before long the sun peaked out over the horizon, turning the sea and sky an orange-pink. Since they were flying east, into the sun, Allie whipped out a pair of Blackglasses for Stormfront to wear so he could see where he was going.  
  
By the time the sun was completely up, the airborne duo had just reached Mossdeep City. Stormfront was exhausted from the long flight, and was supremely grateful when Allie told him that this was their stop. His landing was more like a crash, and Allie rolled off his back in shock.  
  
"Watch it!" she cried, rubbing her back. "Oh!" Allie exclaimed when she saw Stormfront panting heavily beside her. "Are you okay? Speak to me, buddy!"  
  
"I'm okay," Stormfront heaved, clutching his side. "Just don't make me fly that far ever again."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. From now on, I'll use Halsemon for long distance flights," said Allie cheerfully. " Besides, Pidgeots like her can fly faster than you. Anyway, we're not flying anymore, so it doesn't matter as of yet."  
  
"Now where are we going?" Stormfront asked, puzzled.  
  
"To meet up with a friend," Allie replied, and turned towards the heart of the city.  
  
The young trainer led her faithful Pokemon through the bustling crowds of townspeople to a dirt road on the outskirts of the city. This road seemed seldom used: bushes hung over the path's edges, and grasses of varied species dotted the road over hills. A wrought iron archway signified the path's beginning with a fancy letter "E." Wound around the "e" was the fierce image of a raging Aerodactyl.  
  
"Is this the place?" Stormfront inquired.  
  
"You bet," Allie said with a grin.  
  
They walked along the quiet road, admiring the serene grace of the birds and butterflies around them. At the peak of a hill, Allie and Stormfront spotted a huge redwood tree that had to be at least five hundred years old.  
  
"This is it," Allie said, and pointed to a small emblem carved on the tree's thick trunk. It was the same letter and Aerodactyl that had been on the gateway before. Allie approached it, and muttered a short password, that was obviously in another language:  
  
"Les papillions embrassent les fleurs sous le soleil d'ete."  
  
There was a short click, followed by a whirring noise that came from the emblem. A rush of cold air blew past them as a piece of the trunk gave way to a wide door. The door opened, revealing a room filled with gadgets and gizmos the likes of which you've never seen. Enthralled with excitement, Stormfront turned anxiously to his owner and asked, "What now?"  
  
"Now," Allie replied, grinning, "we get down to business."  
  
The two of them entered the futuristic room, and the door closed tightly behind them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: Now, we're here! Inside the dwelling of a guy who runs an espionage! Now how many of you out there can say that they've ever done that?  
  
Stormfront: Oooh! I can!  
  
SC: I was talking to the readers, not you.  
  
Stormfront: -_-'  
  
Megan: Why did you use French anyway? It's so boring!  
  
SC: Because (A) it's not boring and (B) I'm learning it in school anyway and (C) it's the only language I know enough of to be silly!  
  
Megan: Silly?  
  
SC: Yes! The password Allie said earlier means "The butterflies kiss the flowers under the summer sun." Isn't that goofy?  
  
Megan: Uh, no. That's just dumb.  
  
Allie: Hey! French is a cool language! Where would we be without French fries?  
  
Megan: No one asked you!  
  
Stormfront: Now, about that shrubbery, SC.  
  
SC: GAAAH! TOO MUCH ARGUEING!  
  
Stormfront: I know who could help! *drags in a random guy*  
  
Guy: Shrubberies are my trade. I am a shrubber. My name is Roger the Shrubber. I arrange, design, and sell shrubberies.  
  
Knights Who Say Nee: Give us a shrubbery, or else you shall never finish this story!  
  
SC: Be quiet! I gotta' close the chapter!  
  
Knights: Okay. ^__^  
  
SC: So! We're done! Well, one last thing: I apologize if the character Petey offended anyone who happened to be from the south. Heck, even I'm southern! I wouldn't offend anybody like that! Anyway, the next chapter will be very interesting, and there will be a whole lotta' hoo-hah! Please stay tuned, until out next broadcast. Don't touch that dial! 


	5. Legends Untold

SC: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY! I WILL STOP USING CAPS-LOCK NOW!  
  
That's better. Anyway, now we can all sit back, relax, and enjoy me typing various quotes from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
Pokemon: AAAH! STOP QUOTING THAT MOVIE! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE READERS TO DEATH!  
  
SC: SORRY! I JUST LIKE DOING THAT! OH, LOOK, NOW I'M USING CAPS-LOCK AGAIN!  
  
Ahem. Okay, we're on in ten. . . nine. . . oh skip it, one!  
  
Chapter 5- Legends Untold  
  
It was a very unusual sight, seeing a room full of computerized equipment inside of a tree. Once the door had closed behind them, Allie and Stormfront had taken to observing their new surroundings. A wide computer monitor in front of them flashed a greeting:  
  
"Welcome to Eurico's tree base. Please state your name and business for coming," a computerized voice read off the screen.  
  
"I am the Pokemon trainer Allie, here to receive important information about a dastardly scheme."  
  
"What about the Pokemon beside you? What is its name?"  
  
"He is Stormfront, a regal Charizard that will be joining me today," Allie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well," the robotic voice said. "Please proceed to the elevator on your left."  
  
There was a rush of cold air as a chilled steel door opened, revealing a small elevator just big enough for two people to fit inside. Allie entered quickly, and Stormfront sidled in behind her as the metallic door slid shut.  
  
They could feel the elevator moving up the tree, until they had reached what had to be the top. The door slid open once again, and the two nervous missionaries laid eyes upon a sight quite different then before.  
  
Contrary to the former computerized entryway, this room had an almost rustic feel about it. The walls were bedecked with curtains of ivy, and the damp grass covering the floor felt springy underfoot. There was even a small stream cutting across the room, sparkling and clear above its rocky bed.  
  
"Ah, glad you could make it, Allie," a voice behind them said.  
  
The young trainer turned and met the face of a man, who looked about in his twenties. He had sleek, golden-brown hair, which laid in curls, and a pair of bright amber eyes to match. He wore a neat, navy blue suit, and looked quite out of place in the wild room they were in.  
  
"Eurico! I'm glad to have been offered a chance to visit. I trust you've been busy?" Allie said, bowing slightly as she shook his outstretched hand.  
  
Eurico beamed at her, then turned and faced one of the wide windows before speaking. "Oh, you know, the usual. World domination plans here, a rescue mission there. Actually," he said suddenly, turning back to face Allie once more, "it's been rather boring around here, at least before the big case popped up."  
  
"Which reminds me of why I've even bothered to come. You said earlier that you had some valuable information to give me, Eurico," Allie implied, putting on a stern face. "Are you going to bother telling me, or would you rather rant all day?"  
  
"All right, all right, I see your point," Eurico said, giving in to the anxious looks Allie was throwing at him. "Let's get a bit more comfortable first, though, shall we?" He turned and walked forward, towards a large boulder that was resting at the edge of the creek. Eurico ran his hand along its sides, until he had found a hidden spot inside of a crevice. He pressed it, and a cleverly disguised laptop popped out from the rock.  
  
"Can't you go anywhere without a computer by your side?" Allie asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I did go camping in Alaska once when I was five, but let's not go into that," he replied with a grin. Eurico typed ravenously on his laptop for a moment, and suddenly, the wall next to him opened, revealing a sort of storage room. He reached in and pulled out some foldable chairs, one each for Allie and himself.  
  
"Here," Eurico said, offering one to Allie, who took it graciously. "Now, why don't you let your Pokemon? I know that you've more than one, and I'm sure this shy little critter could use company." He jerked his head in Stormfront's direction. It was hard to tell whether or not Stormfront's face has gone red with anger or embarrassment at being called a "little critter."  
  
Allie nodded, and pulled out a handful of Pokeballs. After a few moments of emptying their contents, the Pokeballs were dropped onto the grass, to be left for the duration of the meeting.  
  
Eurico beamed around at all of the Pokemon. He seemed particularly interested in Suicune, and had rushed over to examine it thoroughly.  
  
"Aha, so this is the Suicune you were telling me about! Yes, I can see that you've raised it well. . . no wonder Team Rocket and the others are after it! You'd best be careful with it. . . no telling when they could show up. still, they'd have trouble getting at it. . ."  
  
Eurico had said all that as he was inspecting Suicune, a professional air lingering on his words. All the while, his finely shaped nose had hovered above Suicune's crystal- blue coat, barely two inches away. Suicune was not at all happy with having a complete stranger put his face all over him.  
  
"Erm, could you tell this guy to shove off? I really don't think a purplish mane is that exciting. . ." Suicune said nervously as Eurico was eyeing the waves of violet spilling from behind a crystalline head crest.  
  
"All right then," said Eurico, obviously taking Suicune's point. He straightened up, and faced the remainder of his Pokemon audience. "Wow, what a turnout! I suppose I could show you a Pokemon of my own, although I only have one. I'm not as good a trainer as yours is!" he cried to the odd group around him with a red-tinged face.  
  
"Great," Megan muttered. "Allie's friends with a grade-A nutcase."  
  
"Oh hush!" Allie snapped while trying to stifle a laugh; Eurico had dashed off down a hallway at the other end of the room, a manic glint in his eye.  
  
"Seriously! That guy just cannot be this great spy dude you keep ranting about! He acts like he's never seen a rare Pokemon before!" Megan huffed angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," Allie replied, for Eurico had reentered the room holding a Pokeball in his hands. It looked almost made of stone, and there were ornate carvings on the top half; Allie thought that for sure it was some kind of writing.  
  
"Here you go, then!" Eurico shouted cheerily, lightly tossing the gray Pokeball into the air. A small pop, then a flash of light filled the room creating spindly shadows on the walls. Moments later, the light had formed the shape of a Pokemon, and as it faded there were audible gasps around the room.  
  
Towering above them, with knife-long fangs and glaring red eyes, was an Aerodactyl. It screeched, filling the forested room with a sound not unlike that of nails on a chalkboard. A wave of shudders swept the room, and Eurico leapt forward.  
  
"All right! All right! Enough with the s-scary act!" he said, his voice trembling a bit. "Really now, Skance, you can cool it now!"  
  
The Aerodactyl nodded curtly at Eurico, then folded his wings and grinned. A smile wasn't the most comforting thing Skance could have given at the moment: six-inch long teeth did not look like something you could classify as "happy."  
  
"Whew," Allie said, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. "You really had me worried for a moment there. . . what did you say his name was again?"  
  
"Skance," Eurico said, stoking the stone gray dragon's back. "It's more of a nickname, short for Skylance." Skance drew himself up proudly at the mention of his name.  
  
"Well now, Skance, it's quite a pleasure. I was really impressed with your display," Allie said, reaching up and patting the ancient Pokemon's snout. Skance closed his eyes lazily, enjoying this little bit of extra attention.  
  
"Okay, okay, now let's get down to business," Stormfront snorted, jealously glancing at Skance. "We have work to do."  
  
Allie sighed, then turned to Eurico. "Stormfront is right," she said, taking her hand back from Skance. "We're here to play hero, not play Aerodactyl grooming."  
  
"Hang on a sec, I need to open this file," Eurico said while typing madly on his computer again. A holographic projector hidden somewhere in the room displayed Eurico's computer screen against the wall. Allie watched intently, as an important looking document flashed up on the screen with the words, "Classified: Authorized Personnel Only."  
  
"This is the file I hacked into earlier," Eurico explained, a suddenly serious tone in his voice. "It should help us greatly; the file contains lists and plans which they. . ." he trailed off, scowling at the mention of his most recent nemesis, ". . . will be using for guidance."  
  
Eurico trailed his mouse along the screen, and clicked hurriedly on an icon labeled: "Targets." The file opened and displayed three colored circles, one each of green, blue, and crimson, which had formed a Venn Diagram on the page. Eurico put on a scientific voice and proceeded to explain the contents of the diagram, while pointing to the corresponding bits of information on the page with his mouse.  
  
"Each of these circles," he explained, "list which legendary Pokemon each team is going after. The colors- red, blue, and green - signify which team leader is heading the operation- red for Maxie, blue for Archie, and green for Giovanni." Eurico moved the mouse over the jade green orb, then continued: "Here are the Pokemon that Giovanni is leading Team Rocket to capture. It seems to me that they're going after the big ones: Mewtwo, Mew, Zapdos, Raikou, Registeel, and the ferocious Rayquaza."  
  
"Holy cow!" yelled Blaziken, leaping up from the rock he'd been sitting on. "Those six right there are enough trouble to deal with! I don't wanna' see what the others are doing!"  
  
"Blaziken, hush! Just let him finish!" Allie snapped. Blaziken glared at her for a moment, then sat back down, muttering incoherently to himself.  
  
"As I was saying," Eurico went on, glancing at Blaziken, "Team Rocket is definitely the ring leader, but Aqua and Magma still have a lot on their plates as well. Team Aqua has Lugia, Celebi, Articuno, Suicune," he paused and eyed the great beast before him, "Regice, and Kyogre.  
  
"Magma, led by Maxie, is going to take a whack at catching Ho-oh, the variations of Unown, Moltres, Entei, Regirock and Groudon. So my friends," Eurico paused dramatically, "we now have before us the task of defeating these mangy fools and teaching them never to mess with the world of Pokemon!"  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Eurico looked around the room at the sea of shocked faces, then turned to Allie as she raised her hand. "Just one," she said. "Do we have any progress reports as to how far along these guys are on their plan?"  
  
"Actually we do. Team Trinity, which is the name being used to refer to the unified organization, has made a record of which legendaries they have already captured."  
  
"So they already have some? That's just great, now they're way ahead of us!" Megan hollered, stamping his pitch-black paw against the earth.  
  
"They're not that far ahead; in total, Team Trinity has only captured four of the legends: Celebi, Zapdos, Regirock, and of course, Mewtwo, which Giovanni created," Eurico pointed out. "Archie, in particular, has fallen way behind, especially since the Pokemon he's after are the most elusive of the lot. He's only got one, and he didn't actually catch it. Archie stole it off of a masked fellow who had already gotten to it."  
  
Eurico grabbed his laptop and typed hurriedly on it again, calling up a new screen. It was marked with what looked strangely like battle plans. "Here's what I've planned: you, Allie, divide up you Pokemon into individual groups, and send each group after a Team. I already know that you've 'classified' your Pokemon, so you should stick to those basics."  
  
"But they don't have the same numbers in them! I can't send three Pokemon to fight a whole organization!" Allie cried.  
  
"Just hear me out! Send your Lapras, Lanturn, and Suicune after Archie. He's trying to capture mostly water Pokemon anyway, and he's the farthest behind. Better to send three Pokemon against one legendary than six."  
  
Suicune nodded in agreement then turned to face his trainer. "That's right. Let us go in place of some of your stronger Pokemon. You'll need them for Giovanni and Maxie."  
  
"But Archie is the one after you! I can't just order you to play right into his hand! He'll get you for sure!" Allie hollered.  
  
"Archie is after a wild Suicune, not a hand-raised one. He doesn't know that a trainer has caught me. He'll underestimate me, you just watch. Plus, Layla and Lanturn will be there too; you can't just count them out." Behind Suicune, the normally playful duo of Layla and Lanturn had looks of determination on their faces.  
  
Allie thought about this for a moment, then sighed loudly. "All right, you can go. Just be careful!" she added, a fraction of a tear in her eye.  
  
Eurico nodded. "Right, now, moving on. I suggest you send Blaziken and his group to face Maxie. Though they aren't your most powerful Pokemon, their close-range combat skills are phenomenal, from what I've heard. Maxie's targets are mostly physical battlers, so they'd be evenly matched."  
  
"Hmph," scowled Blaziken, angry at the fact that Eurico thought he wasn't one of Allie's best Pokemon.  
  
"Finally, you, Stormfront, and the rest of your Pokemon, will go after Giovanni. He's the big-leaguer, and you'll need all the strength you can get."  
  
Allie smirked and said, "It's amazing how much detailed planning you put into this."  
  
"As I believe I mentioned before, it has been very boring around here recently, and I am eager to solve this case. Also, this is one of the most dangerous missions I've ever faced, so I've reason to be detailed." Eurico frowned lightly. "Any slip ups we might have could lose this battle for all of us. We must all be highly cautious."  
  
Allie nodded and stood up, stretching her arms out over her head. "Well, why are we sitting here wasting time? Let's get going!"  
  
"Hold on," Eurico held up his hand to stop her. "There's another important piece of information that has not been discussed."  
  
"So? Discuss it already!" Megan said haughtily, stamping his foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"However, I am not the one to tell you. We must find a colleague of mine. He has more knowledge on this subject than I."  
  
"Not more traveling," Stormfront whined. "I don't think I'll be able to handle another trip like that one."  
  
Eurico folded up his laptop and replaced it on the rock. "You won't have to. Flying there would be too risky, so I've obtained a method of ground transportation. It should be waiting by the front door as we speak."  
  
"All right. Everyone! Back to your Pokeballs!" Allie cried. There were many flashes of crimson light, until all fifteen of them were safely tucked away in Allie's backpack.  
  
"Skance, return!" Eurico commanded, and the loyal Aerodactyl obeyed quickly.  
  
The two of them swiftly boarded the elevator and descended to the tree's ground level. The mechanical voice addressed Eurico once the doors of the elevator had fully open. "Sir, your ride has arrived. They're outside now, waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you, Sylvia," Eurico replied, and began typing a numbered code on the door's locking device.  
  
"You named your computer Sylvia?" Allie questioned.  
  
"Yep. It's my mother's name. But enough about that," he said quickly, noticing Allie's face that was reddened with holding back laughter. "Let's go outside."  
  
The door whooshed open, and Allie stepped out into the sunlight, blinking. Standing by the entrance was a pair of elegant Rapidash. She walked forward and placed her hand on the creamy neck of the nearest one; the Rapidash whinnied softly.  
  
"They're so beautiful," Allie said in awe.  
  
"They're also our ride. Tally ho!" exclaimed Eurico, and mounted his steed with a leap. He grabbed the reins and tugged backwards, letting the Rapidash he was perched upon rear up on his hind legs. A loud neighing was heard, and then he was off, galloping away into the forest.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me! I don't even know where we're going!" Allie called after him, and quickly clambered up on the mare's back. She snatched up the reins and dug in her heels, her Rapidash responding with an insane burst of speed. Embers flew from the horse's mane and tail as they rode off, chasing after Eurico, and growing closer to the battle of their lives.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: Ah, another good chappy. See? That was interesting!  
  
Blaziken: Bah.  
  
SC: *glares*  
  
Stormfront: Can I have a shrubbery NOW?  
  
SC: NO! STOP PESTERING ME!  
  
Stormfront: Y__Y  
  
Knights of Ni: You must return here with a shrubbery, or else you shall never pass through the woods in your story ALIVE! *dramatic lightning*  
  
SC: O.O' Um. . . creepy. . . Anyway, That's the end of the chapter, tune in for the next chapter coming soon! 


	6. Sacred Gems

Disclaimer: *whizzes quickly by on a Rapidash* I-do-not-own-Pokemon-so don't-sue-me-AAAH-Slow-down-horsey!  
  
SC: Ah, another chapter. What a glorious feeling!  
  
Pokemon: -__-' Just type!  
  
SC: But why? I must sing! La la-laaaa. . .  
  
Blaziken: Type! Now! Do it!  
  
SC: ;--; Fine!  
  
Blaziken: Pitiful authoresss. . .  
  
~ Sacred Gems ~  
  
Eurico zoomed through the forest à cheval; his stallion looking like a blazing fireball that could tear through anything that got in its way. Allie wasn't far behind; the Rapidash she was mounted on traveled at a break-neck speed and stayed just behind Eurico on the trail. The path on which they traveled was not often used, for tangles of thorns and branches barred the way and stuck out from neighboring trees. These obstacles were no problem for the Rapidash, of course, for they were producing so much heat that the plants were mere ashes before the steeds were even twenty feet away.  
  
The duo rode onward for close to an hour, deep into the heart of the woods. The shrubs they encountered grew larger, bushes denser, and the trees were thickly covering the ground. Yet still the path led deeper into the forest, until Allie thought for sure that no human had come this far in many years.  
  
Soon the trail got rocky, and their noble horses had to slow down for fear of slipping. They traveled up a slight incline, which grew steeper as they traipsed onward. Finally, after what seemed to have been hours, Eurico jerked the reins of his stallion and leapt to the ground once it had stopped.  
  
Allie mimicked him, and followed his gaze up the hill until her eyes met a splendorous sight. Nestled among the trees on the hillside was a radiant temple. Though small and quaint, it also held a regal sort of beauty that there was no word for. It had a sloping, ceramic blue roof, glimmering gold trim which lined the perimeter of the building, towering chestnut columns, and a set of ebony doors which marked the entrance.  
  
"This is where my colleague lives," Eurico said after a moment. "There isn't much to do out here in the forest, so he spends a lot of his time keeping the temple in tip-top shape.  
  
"We mustn't keep him waiting," Eurico implied, and Allie snapped out of her awe-filled state. "The Rapidash will be fine out here alone, so we can go ahead and enter."  
  
He led Allie forward and pushed hard on the onyx doors, and as they swung slowly open Allie felt her awe drain away. The inside of the oriental theme temple was almost medieval in décor. The floors and walls were comprised of slabs of slate, there were torches burning in their brackets on each of the many columns that held up the ceiling, and the air was musty in quality, almost as if the doors had not been opened in many years.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said a voice that was almost as malodorous as the air inside the room. "'Tis not much, but I do believe it suits my purposes."  
  
Allie turned and saw the man from which the voice had come. He was about the same height as Eurico, with skin of a dark tan. His eyes were a glittery dark blue, just like the night sky with its stars. The clothes on his back were simple enough: a plain ivory robe and a turban that hid his hair from view. Something about the way he spoke gave Allie the feeling that this man was some sort of an omniscient being.  
  
"Ah, good to see you, Mythemios, old pal," Eurico said abruptly, giving a short bow. "You remember me saying that I was bringing a friend along? Here she is, the trainer named Allie. Allie, this is the man I spoke of earlier. His name is Mythemios."  
  
"Charmed," Mythemios said deeply, and bowed before her. Allie, unsure of whether she should return the gesture, gave her head a curt nod. Mythemios stood upright once again, and beckoned the newcomers to follow him down a darkened stone passageway.  
  
"This way," his low-key voice said, and he lifted a torch from its place on the wall and strolled silently down the hall. Eurico and Allie hurried quickly along behind him, not wanting to be left alone in the eerie main room.  
  
The hall seemed to lead into the Earth itself, and as it sloped unceasingly downward the air became chilly. Soon their breath began to rise before them in a mist, and just when Allie and Eurico thought that they'd see ice before long, Mythemios held up his hand to stop them.  
  
"In the room which you are about to enter, there is a secret which has been kept for close to a thousand years. You are the first people outside of my family to discover the secret since the days of the Kings and Queens of Europe. It is of utmost importance that you do not share this information with anyone other than those who truly need to know."  
  
"For example, your Pokémon, Allie," Eurico said. "They must be informed later. . . but the needn't be in the room with us, for it would be awfully crowded, I believe."  
  
"True," Mythemios agreed. His expression darkened suddenly as the solemn tone of his words and eyes returned. "Now, we must enter the Chamber of Legends, and relearn the secrets or their power."  
  
Mythemios dug his fingernails into a groove along the wall, and with a slight groan of effort he pried open a hidden door. There was a scraping sound of stone on stone as the door slid out of view. He stepped inside gingerly, and waved his hand for Eurico and Allie to follow.  
  
Once inside, Allie wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm and shivered as she looked about the room. The walls were made of the same slate slabs, although they were bedecked with rows and rows of an ancient text. In the center of the room were four stone pillars, arranged in a square, and in the middle of the pillars was a rectangular pedestal-like object. Allie assumed that it contained a heavy old book, one that would be very difficult to read.  
  
Mythemios commenced to open the rectangular object. He removed the lid and placed it gently down beside him. He muttered a few incoherent words, and suddenly the walls were ablaze with dancing flecks of light.  
  
"It's just like the inside of a kaleidoscope," Allie commented, staring in amazement at the rainbow flurries.  
  
"Almost," said Mythemios. "Come, take a closer look." He motioned for her to move forward, and tentatively she did so. Allie leaned forward and peered into the box, only to find that its contents were unlike what she had imagined.  
  
Resting precariously atop a moth-eaten cushion of navy blue were half a dozen regal gems. Each seemed to be giving off a glowing light, and this light refracted off of the other jewels' many facets. There was an immense garnet, a blazing topaz, a crystal of almost perfect clarity, with only a slight bluish tint to it. A deep sapphire orb lay next to an identical ruby one, a mother of pearl prism grouped with hunks of silver and bronze, and a pale, tear-shaped jade sat isolated in one corner.  
  
"These," Mythemios informed them all, "are the Sacred Gems." He reached inside the glimmering box and removed the hexagonal crystal. Instantly, the glow of the other gems faded, until only the one held by Mythemios was still alight.  
  
"Each gem," he explained, "represents the power of each legendary Pokemon. Care to take a guess at which one this is?" He held up the blue-tinged crystal so Allie could get a closer look.  
  
Studying it with her eyes, Allie noticed a certain familiarity about the crystal. "It looks like the crest of a Suicune. . ." she said slowly.  
  
"Exactly. For you see, many years ago, several centuries, I believe, the legendary Pokemon were a lot more powerful than they are now. They ravaged the countryside, for they possessed so much energy that they could not control it. So, in order to create peace, my ancestors forged these gems out of the purest of substances. Then, they placed a part of the legends' energy inside each one, in hopes that harmony could be shared between humans and Pokemon alike. The history of the gems faded from the minds of people, until their great past was forgotten by all but my family. Here, we have guarded their secrets for many a century.  
  
"However, now that Team Trinity has decided to capture every legendary Pokemon in existence, these Sacred Gems must be reawakened from their mystical solitude. If Team Trinity accomplishes its mission, then all of mankind is in grave peril. Yet, if we possess these gems, then we can stand a fighting chance against their evil ways. If a Pokemon holds one of the jewels in battle, then it possesses a piece of that legend's power.  
  
"For example," Mythemios said, "if you were to give this gem to one of your Pokemon," he held up the crystal once more, "then they would be able to use a bit of Suicune's power. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Allie said finally after having been quiet during Mythemios's long speech.  
  
"This is why we must recover the rest of the gems," Mythemios continued. "If Team Trinity ever discovered the secret of the Sacred Gems, then their reign of terror would be even more devastating."  
  
"What do you mean 'recover the rest of the gems?' Don't we have them all?" Allie inquired.  
  
"No. We only have the gems belonging to a few of the legends. Articuno's, Zapdos's, Moltres's, and Lugia's are each located on the islands where said legends are found. Rayquaza's is atop Sky Pillar. There is a shrine to the Unown somewhere in Johto, and within that shrine is their gem. I believe Ho- oh's is somewhere inside Tin Tower, though I am not positive. Finally, Mew's is located deep within the mountain forest where it currently resides."  
  
"What about Mewtwo?" asked Eurico curiously.  
  
"Mewtwo was only recently created. There is no gem containing his power. That is why," Mythemios said sternly, "he is more powerful than the others. His power is pure, unabridged, and intense."  
  
"Giovanni and the others must be stopped," Allie said suddenly, filled with a feeling of great determination. "I can beat that bozo in battle any day. . ."  
  
"It's not that simple," Eurico interjected. "For us to pull this off we must all work together. And," he added, "we must play smart. Planning and stealth are key aspects for now. Battling we can save for later."  
  
"Yes," Mythemios said approvingly. "Now Allie, here is what Eurico and I have planned out for you: your 'Sapphire' group, as I believe you call it, should go after the gems that we do not already possess. 'Crystal' Pokemon should try and stop Archie from recovering any more legends than he already has. You, Allie, and whatever you have left shall tackle Giovanni."  
  
"I already know all of that," Allie complained, beginning to get annoyed. "I just want to know when we can get started with our mission."  
  
"After we're finished," Mythemios explained. "Furthermore," he went on, "you're going to need these." He reached deep into the box and retrieved all nine of the jewels.  
  
"What?" Eurico cried. "You cannot give those to her! They are valuable treasures, and in the hands of a child. . ."  
  
"I'm thirteen years old!" Allie hollered.  
  
"She is more powerful than either of us!" Mythemios boomed above them both. "And, she is going to need the aid of the jewels desperately if she wants to triumph over Team Trinity!" There was an unquestionable tone of finality in his voice, and Eurico could not find anything to say in response.  
  
"Now, I'm placing each of these gems inside its own bag," Mythemios explained, and from a pocket hidden on his robe he removed several small, velvet sacks. "They can be tied to your Pokemon, so that they do not fall off in battle. Divide them up wisely, for some jewels won't work on certain Pokemon."  
  
"Like a Water-type TM on a Fire Pokemon," Allie compared.  
  
"Exactly." Mythemios handed the individually packaged jewels to her, and suddenly his expression lifted. "Now, why don't you spend the night here? You can take off in the morning," Mythemios sported a cheery attitude, and turned to leave the room.  
  
Allie heard the door slide shut behind her once she was back in the hallway. She followed the light from Mythemios's torch up the passage until they had returned to the main room. Mythemios replaced the torch on the wall and turned to Eurico. "You're welcome to stay here too, if you like."  
  
"Why thank you. I should rather like to see Allie off in the morning," Eurico bowed slightly and went down a different hallway.  
  
"You can spend the night in the Imperial room," Mythemios suggested. He led the way to another set of ebony doors, and pushing through them he revealed a grand archway. Beyond the mahogany columns was a wide room of regal proportions. This room was furnished in the same style as the outside of the temple had: an oriental theme and a sense of balance filled the air. Against one wall was a canopy bed, navy veils draped effortlessly on to the silk sheets of the bed.  
  
"All this is for me?" Allie inquired. She could not believe that she would be allowed a night's usage of the room.  
  
"But of course," Mythemios replied, beaming. "You are our only hope in stopping Giovanni and the others. . . it is the least we can do to give you a pleasurable evening before you depart."  
  
"Thanks a lot, sir," Allie replied, and bowed so deeply her long golden brown hair swept the floor.  
  
"Don't mention it," Mythemios said with a grin. "And enough with calling me 'Sir.' You need only call me by my family name, Mythemios."  
  
"Thanks again, Mythemios!" Allie called as he backed slowly out of the room.  
  
"You're welcome. And now, I shall leave you in peace. You may wish to come to the dining hall in a few hours' time; I hear Eurico is going to cook up something delicious." Mythemios bowed once more, and shut the onyx doors tightly behind him.  
  
Allie sighed and jumped headfirst onto the bed. She lay still for a moment, enjoying the silky smooth feel of the coral sheets. Deciding that she could face the sudden feeling of worry that had lodged itself in her throat later, Allie turned over and drifted peacefully to sleep.  
  
Mythemios pressed his ear anxiously against the door, listening intently for any sounds of movement. Yes, it sounded to him as though the girl Allie had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising: she had been up for nearly twenty-four hours. He nodded approvingly, and strode swiftly down the hall until he reached the entrance to a room. He opened the door and found Eurico perched upon a hassock in the middle of the room, pouring over a thick volume. His mouth moved slightly as he read, and his face was locked in extreme concentration.  
  
"You know, there's a chair directly behind you," Mythemios noted, jerking his head towards a velvet chair of deep vermilion. "It'd probably be a lot more comfortable than sitting on the edge of your seat."  
  
Eurico jumped at the sound of Mythemios's low-key voice, and the book he had been reading fell to the ground with a snap. He raised his startled eyes to Mythemios's level, and his expression evened out. "You gave me quite a fright there. Next time, do try and be a bit less sudden, okay?"  
  
"Terribly sorry," Mythemios apologized. "But you were so deeply involved in that book that I was afraid it was going to pull you in. What is it that you've got there, anyway?" He looked quizzically at the rugged leather cover of the volume that now lay on the floor.  
  
"This," Eurico replied, picking up the book with a groan and heaving it on his knee, "is an old book from medieval Europe. It was written in the twelfth or thirteenth century, and it speaks references to the old gems."  
  
"But why so interested? Surely you must have a reason for being so serious," Mythemios stated, for he had told the duo everything he knew about the gems' powers and history.  
  
"Just before we left my base to come here, I did a search to see if I could find anything helpful about the Legendaries. I came across an old text, a 'prophecy' if you will, and I believe this old bundle of writing will help me decipher its meaning," Eurico explained. Mythemios gave him a look of doubt, and Eurico commenced to flip through the open book's pages.  
  
"See here," he announced finally. Eurico trailed his finger down the page as he translated and read off the ancient passage. Mythemios bent over to squint at the words and follow along as Eurico slowly read.  
  
" 'These mythic beasts of world renown,  
  
Shall one day be unleashed,  
  
And their colossal powers will be known  
  
'Til the one with the beseeched  
  
Power to triumph conquers all who seek to use  
  
The Mythic Powers for evil.  
  
Aid will be found by collecting the jewels  
  
And wrongdoers sent to the Devil.' "  
  
He finished the passage and looked up at Mythemios. The robed man paused for a moment, then brought his hand up to his chin and began pacing in thought. " . . . The one with the beseeched power. . . " he repeated to himself, and stroked his chin restlessly.  
  
"I believe," Eurico interjected, snapping Mythemios out of his train of thought, "that I know the meaning of some of the 'prophecy.' The first part is of course referring to the Legendary Pokemon."  
  
"Obviously," Mythemios repeated, but Eurico held up his hand.  
  
" ' . . . Shall one day be released and their colossal powers will be known.' This means that these Legends will be drawn out of hiding to have their powers exploited to cause chaos and destruction.  
  
" ' . . . 'Til the one with the beseeched power to triumph conquers all who seek to use the Mythic Powers for evil.' One person alone has the ability to take down Team Trinity with his Pokemon."  
  
"Or, in this case, her Pokemon," Mythemios corrected. "You do think that the girl is the one, then?"  
  
"Of course," Eurico responded. "Remember, she is the girl who captured Suicune. I believe nothing happens by accident, and that fate brought the two of them together for a purpose."  
  
"What about the part that talks about aid?" Mythemios wondered, returning to pacing the floor. "I do not see how gathering the gems will bring about any aid to her conquest, much less who will help her."  
  
"I am uncertain about that part as well," Eurico agreed, "but now is not the time to fret. We must do all that we can to help Allie and hope for the best."  
  
"Agreed." Mythemios halted his pacing and turned his worried eyes to Eurico. "We must have faith and support our young friend through these hard times.  
  
"Now, what say we get started on dinner? I hear you're a great chef when you're not saving the world." Mythemios grinned and extended a hand.  
  
Eurico beamed and took his outstretched palm. "All right. Onward, to the kitchens!" With that, the two dashed out of the room, much as playful children would have.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: Ah, the great feeling of having finished another chapter.  
  
Espeon: None of the Pokemon were in this chapter.  
  
Blaziken: More importantly, I wasn't in this chapter!  
  
SC: Later, y'all. The next chappy is mostly Allie and her Pokemon, trust me.  
  
Pokemon: ^__^  
  
Stormfront: May I PLEASE have a shrubbery?  
  
Knights of Ni: Shrubbery! Shrubbery!  
  
Roger the Shrubber: I can sell you a cheap shrubbery!  
  
SC: X/ BE QUIET! I do not want to be pestered.  
  
Stormfront: Y__Y  
  
SC: Okay, now for you readers. Y'all just read, relax, and review (please) while I create another chapter. Tune in next week! 


	7. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I don't own Pokemon! *forms a conga line*  
  
SC: Oooh! Look, it's chappy seven!  
  
Blaziken: Wonderful.  
  
Typhlosion: Great job, SC. You're really doing it!  
  
SC: ^__^  
  
Blaziken: Suck up. :P  
  
SC: Ahem! Moving on. . . *begins typing*  
  
~ The Night Before ~  
  
Allie finally awoke after the long nap she had taken. Golden beams of sunlight shone through the windows into her eyes. She blinked, then threw back the satin covers and slid out of bed.  
  
"Time to get down to business," Allie muttered to herself, and groggily she reached for her backpack and dumped its contents onto the bed. Pushing aside her Acro bike and various healing items, Allie gathered together all fifteen of her precious Pokeballs and began releasing their captives one by one.  
  
Once everyone had been assembled, Allie clambered up onto the bed and faced her audience as though she were on a stage. Her Pokemon tensed uneasily, and not even the warmth of the sunshine could melt the icy feeling of somberness they all shared.  
  
"All right, y'all," Allie announced. "We've got some work to do. I need you all to pay very close attention. Now, Suicune, you stand over there next to Layla. . ."  
  
Allie continued giving orders for several minutes, until her party was arranged just as she desired. Then, Allie collected the bags containing the gems from a side table, and spilled their contents out on the bed. Many of the Pokemon's eyes widened at the sight of the jewels' unfaltering beauty; the room was lit by their glimmering aura.  
  
"Just what are those things?" Typhlosion asked slowly, his violet eyes gazing at the ruby orb, which was nearest.  
  
"These are the Sacred Gems. It's a long story," Allie explained, "but the short of it is that a piece of every Legend's power is inside one of these. We have to simultaneously find the rest of these babies and defeat Team Trinity."  
  
"That sounds like a complicated task," Halsemon noted.  
  
"Yes and no. Y'all are standing in your groups now, okay? Each group has a different task. Get to know your partners: you'll be with them for a while." Allie crossed her arms and stared at the Pokemon around her. "I have no clue as to how long it will take to complete this task, but I do know that it will take determination and trust.  
  
"This means," she added, "that Blaziken will not be an almighty jerk." Blaziken glared defiantly at Allie, but her returning stare was more piercing, and Blaziken looked grimly to the floor.  
  
" . . . that Layla and Lanturn won't be so childish. . . " The two Water Pokemon glanced sideways at one another, " . . . and that we mustn't get overly cocky." All eyes in the room fell upon Megan, who was suddenly focusing all his attention on a point on the wall.  
  
"So, what's our first step?" Typhlosion asked, snapping the accusing silence.  
  
"We must divide up the jewels. Their powers are best suited for different Pokemon, so we have to plan who gets what," Allie replied. She reached for the faintly glowing crystal, and slipped it casually into its bag. "Obviously, this one goes to the team of Layla, Lanturn, and Suicune, since it is the gem with Suicune's power." Allie tossed the velvet drawstring bag though the air, Layla catching it with her mouth.  
  
"You three will also get Regice's." The next jewel to be grabbed was the prismatic hunk of mother of pearl. "Its power should work with y'all, since it is Ice and you three are Water.  
  
"A word of caution: Suicune, I don't want you to hold the crystal with your power in it unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't want a repeat of what happened centuries ago," Allie said sternly, and Suicune responded with a graceful nod of its maned head.  
  
"Now, for the Sapphire group," Allie continued, and glanced at the assembly of Pokemon to her left. Blaziken, Slipher, Falco, Thundra, Razorfon, and Furaigon tensed, looks of fear and bravery mingling on their faces. "You all shall receive the gems of Regirock, Registeel, Entei, and Kyogre. You six are in charge of the most jewels because your task is to find the remaining ones."  
  
Allie paused, and the six aloof Pokemon to her right looked up from the ground. Espeon leaned a bit closer to his brother, Megan, Halsemon and Quagsire swallowed hard, Stormfront remained impassive, and Typhlosion's mighty flames poured from his back.  
  
"You all," she recited slowly, "have to face the combined powers of Team Trinity. Thus, I believe it is most fitting for you to receive those gems, which contain a great deal of power: swift Raikou, versatile Celebi, and the sheer destructive force that is Groudon. I trust that you all see the fairness in my choices." Allie projected the last phrase to all those in the room and judging from the silence they all understood.  
  
No one said anything for quite a long time. Everyone was too busy facing the nervous fears that had enveloped the room during Allie's speech. The younger Pokemon were trembling a bit, while the more experienced fellows were silently preparing for what lay ahead. It was likely that the silence would have carried on for a long time, until a faint knocking sound rang from behind the coal-black doors.  
  
"Allie?" Eurico's muffled voice said. "I just want you to know that dinner is ready. Mythemios and I did a splendid job, and if I may persuade you to join us, then we could end the day with a bit of a celebration."  
  
Allie slid off her bed and trudged to the door. She pushed it open, but the door had barely moved four inches when a dull thud and a loud "Ow!" signaled that she had hit Eurico squarely on the nose.  
  
"Sorry!" Allie apologized, and she eased the second door slowly open. Eurico rubbed his face hard, then smiled and carelessly waved his hand through the air.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing," he assured her. Eurico beamed and began to stroll down the hall, towards the source of a tantalizing aroma. Allie waved for her Pokemon to follow, and together they set out for the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The feast that Eurico and Mythemios had prepared was unlike anything Allie had ever experienced. There were slabs of steak, mounds of mashed potatoes that were overflowing with gravy, and dishes filled with mixed vegetables. Allie and her Pokemon stared wildly at the food for a moment, just now noticing how hungry they were.  
  
"Go ahead," Eurico encouraged. "Take what you will, there's plenty for all." He himself grabbed a plate and began heaping the potatoes onto it.  
  
"Dig in, guys!" Allie cried, and her Pokemon responded with excited cries of joy. Some of the taller Pokemon helped those who were too short to reach the table get food, and those without opposable thumbs needed a bit of help as well. Finally, after everyone had obtained what food they wanted the wall of self-restraint collapsed and they all dug in ravenously.  
  
Allie tried to hold some dignity, using her fork and knife to deftly cut off a piece of the steak. She tried not to notice the fact that her Pokemon were making a mess of their food, spilling bits off their plates. Eurico and Mythemios paid no heed, and carried on as though there was no one else in the room with them. There wasn't much conversation in the room; everyone was too busy eating, so all that was heard was an occasional "Pass the potatoes." Allie used this brief moment of no distraction to scan the room.  
  
The kitchen was styled like a Japanese restaurant, with its low tables that you had to kneel to reach, the frail sliding wood door, and the paper lanterns overhead filled the room with pleasant warmth. Suddenly, her eyes fell to a desolate corner, situated away from the hustle and bustle of the tables. In it sat an isolated Pokemon with rounded crimson legs and a head coloration that resembled a skier's hat. The Pokemon's legs were crossed and its arms were positioned as though it were meditating. All the while that Allie had been observing it, the mysterious Pokemon had not moved a muscle.  
  
Curious about what this Pokemon could possibly be, Allie leaned over and inquired of Eurico, "Say, what's that Pokemon over there?"  
  
Mythemios was the one to reply, setting his teacup to its saucer. "That, my young friend, is a dear old partner of mine, a Medicham." He raised his cup and took another swig of green tea, adding, "Her name is Shizuka." The still-as-a-stone Medicham acknowledged her Master's statement with a faint purplish aura that shimmered for a brief moment.  
  
"Shizuka. . ." Allie repeated, then turned to look at the Medicham once again. She was mumbling a slurred chant, and after a few seconds Shizuka was hovering several inches off the ground.  
  
"Meditating is one of Shizuka's favorite hobbies," Mythemios said. "Then again, that would be expected, seeing as how she's a Medicham. One of the finer examples of her species, or so I'm told by Eurico here." He jerked his head towards the boy, who blushed furiously around the rim of his cup.  
  
"Yes," Eurico said finally. "Her Calm Mind attack is far more powerful than that of any other Pokemon I've seen. It's so strong, the stat boost is more than three stages, as opposed to the usual one stage that most Pokemon can perform."  
  
"That is why I named her what she is called today. 'Shizuka' is Japanese for 'calm' or 'quiet.' There has never been a day where she hasn't spent at least six hours meditating."  
  
"Wow," Allie answered. Just then, Shizuka's eyes snapped open and she slowly descended to the floor. She stood up on her bandy legs and gracefully leaped to Mythemios's side. Shizuka cast a wary look at the ravenous Pokemon around her and then at Allie before settling down to the floor.  
  
"Ah, yes," Mythemios added, "there is one other thing. Shizuka knows the technique Teleport, so she will be accompanying Blaziken and the others, Teleporting them to the various locations of the gems."  
  
"It would take too long to walk, you see," Eurico explained. "It was my idea to implement Shizuka into our battle strategy in the first place. Mythemios agreed with my proposal right away."  
  
"Ah," Allie said simply, then turned back to her meal, halting any further conversations. The peace was momentarily restored, although a few minutes later Furaigon emitted a loud belch. Several Pokemon snorted into their potatoes only to spill more food to the floor.  
  
Finally, once the glorious meal had been eaten and the plates were set away, the room was full of well-fed people and Pokemon. Light chatter flitted between groups of two or three beings, and together they all stayed in that warm room late into the night. It was only after Eurico had noticed the time to be nine o'clock that the Pokemon reluctantly returned to Allie's rooms.  
  
The ebony doors were still ajar, and stifling their yawns the sleepy Pokemon trudged into the ornate bedroom and slumped down to the floor. Half of them were asleep before the ground connected with them, while others had to toss and turn to reach a comfortable sleeping position. Allie raised her hand to her mouth as a yawn escaped her, then said with a warm smile, "Time for some shut eye."  
  
*_*  
  
Allie had lay still in her bed until she was certain that all of her comrades were sound asleep. She quietly slid out from beneath the coral covers and crept over to the door that separated her room from the outside porch. Silently she slid the door open a crack, and she sidled through the small space.  
  
The chill of the evening breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and blew wisps of Allie's golden brown hair in front of her eyes. She shivered, and then her eyes fell upon a rickety ladder forged of bamboo poles. Allie stepped carefully onto it; tested it to make sure it could hold her weight, then slowly climbed the rungs up to the slanted tile roof.  
  
Once Allie reached the top, she stared out over the starlit horizon and sighed contently. Such a splendor it was, to gaze at the stars where there were no city lights to obstruct her view. A smoky cloud parted overhead, bathing the mountain in silvery moonlight that reflected off of the dewdrops like they were miniature prisms. A shooting star zipped by across the sky, and Allie closed her eyes tight and wished silently in her mind.  
  
"Please, I wish that all goes well, in all our tasks, and that we all may return safely so we can be together."  
  
Allie squeezed her palm into a fist and wished hard. When she next opened her eyes a six-foot shadow loomed over her from behind. The trainer smiled and without looking she said, "I knew you'd be here eventually, Typhlosion."  
  
The Fire Pokemon sat down beside her and studied the stars silently. Allie could see the tiny pinpricks of light sparkling within his vivid violet eyes. After a moment, the silence was broken when each of them said at the same time: "We WILL defeat Team Trinity."  
  
Shocked at their unintentional unison, Allie smiled and said to her most- trusted partner, "That's just like us, eh? We're so much alike, it's like we think the same thoughts."  
  
"We have been through a lot," Typhlosion agreed. "You and I make a great team."  
  
"We ALL make a great team," Allie corrected. "Halsemon, Megan, Espeon, Quagsire, all of us. It's that teamwork that has ensured our numerous victories throughout the years."  
  
"Yes," Typhlosion said with a nod. "And I. . . I want you to know something, Allie. I want you to know that no matter what the odds, no matter which Legendary we face, no matter if we win or lose, I'll be there, at your side, until the end of time."  
  
Allie beamed at her long-time friend, a fraction of a tear lining her eye. "I know. . . and I can say the same for you, and for the rest of our Silver friends.  
  
"Tomorrow, the battle or all our lives, the ultimate Pokemon trainer's test, begins."  
  
Typhlosion's mouth hung slightly open, then, as though a sudden feeling of mixed courage and rage had been poured down his throat, the volcano Pokemon maximized the power of the flames that spilled from his back and roared, a loud, piercing roar that quite plainly said for all to hear:  
  
"We're coming for you!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
SC: Whew! Chappy 7 complete!  
  
Falco: Ha, ha! You made Furaigon belch! xD  
  
Furaigon: -__-'  
  
Blaziken: Too much mushy stuff! Cease it now!  
  
SC: Fine! The action is kicking back on in the next chappy anyway.  
  
Halsemon: And it will star us! :D  
  
SC: Yes, it will!  
  
Megan: Anyway. . . Please close the chapter.  
  
SC: Right. So! R&R, fans, so that I can see if anyone appreciates my effort! ^__^ 


End file.
